Supernatural
by The Scribe13
Summary: "His eyes flamed red with devilish passion; the great nostrils of the white aquiline nose opened wide and quivered at the edges; and the white sharp teeth, behind the full lips of the blood-dripping mouth; champed together like those of a wild beast"-Brim Stoker, Dracula.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

**C****hapter ****I, the prologue, **

**How it all began**

Hinata frowned at the sight before her, Rin, her guardian's wife held out a short long sleeved white dress with black ballet slippers and a black jacket. Rin wore an unsettling grin as she laid out the clothes on Hinata's bed. She gripped her towel, and looked at the outfit unsure of what her in-law was high on.

"Rin-" she started but she was too late, Rin had left already.

"Darn" she muttered, letting go of her towel.

Dark clouds covered the sky, yet it was not terribly cold. The atmosphere was just gray, it had been that way for a few days, Hinata observed walking down the cement path to the school's entrance.

"Hey Hinata!" greeted the cheerful voice of her friend Temari (?), her dirty blonde hair in the same odd ponytails it was in yesterday and yesteryear, she wore a fishnet top hidden in a beige hoodie and khakis that stopped at her knees, approaching her.

"You look hot!" exclaimed Temari looking over Hinata's outfit.

"T-Temari!" scolded Hinata, glancing around the empty parking lot.

"Oh come on Hina, you know we always come earlier than everyone else" Temari said dragging Hinata into the relatively empty building.

"You going to Sakura's party next week?" asked Temari, chucking a stone into the lake at the back of the school.

"Nah" Hinata said tilting her head to the side as she watched the sky, holding the rope that held the swing up.

"How come?" Temari asked sitting on one beside her.

"I-I t-thought y-you h-h-hated her" Hinata said attempting to change the subject.

"With the passion of a thousand suns!" Temari said stretching her arms out in the air.

"But her parties are awesome" she winked at Hinata for and extra emphasis.

"Still not g-going Temari" Hinata said looking down at her bare feet, the grass between her toes.

"Kill joy" Temari mumbled pouting.

"L-Let's go Temari, the bell's about to ring" Hinata said ignoring her friend's childish behavior, walking towards the building, shoes in hand, hair whipping in the air.

"Coming!"

She was always the youngest in her class, the shortest, the ugliest, and the one to go ignored. It didn't help that she skipped two grades and was currently a senior when she should be a junior. She was bullied daily, before she met Temari and Ten-Ten, but they couldn't always be with her, currently Temari was in the principal's office to discuss something, what it was, she didn't know, and Ten-Ten was… somewhere, but currently she was being ignored by her the rest of her class, which she didn't mind at all.

"Ms. Hyuuga please rise your hand!" ordered the teacher sounding quite irritated, earning a few laughs from her classmates, she flushed brightly a both embarrassed and ashamed at her daze like attitude.

"S-Sorry sir!" she stammered, rising her hand, watching as a tall teen with raven hair and onyx eyes made his way to the seat next to her.

"H-Hello." she greeted the pale teen, whose eyes were appraising her like a fat kid did a chocolate bar.

"My name's Sasuke." his voice was silky yet husky at the same time, man-like and not fit for a mere teenager.

"Hinata." she said not stuttering for once, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"A pleasure to meet you Hinata." he said, smirking as if he could hear her heart beat increasing by the second.

"Pleasure's mine." she said in a daze, staring into his vacant eyes, that became clouded with lust and something else, she could not identify. He had walked her to Chemistry afterwards, though she had not asked, but when he spoke she didn't feel the need to argue. It was until he left did she realize he slipped her a note in her jacket pocket.

She ate lunch alone, seeing as Temari had to bail out her youngest brother from jail seeing as their guardian was out of town for the week and Ten-Ten had practice in the morning and lunch. But Hinata didn't mind it gave her time to think, to wonder about this new student, Gaara, the student that paid more attention to her than her own school mates she knew from since Kindergarten, which she admitted was sad, then again her entire life was sad. Her parents hated her, her peers couldn't stand her, tears began to brim in her eyes as she recalled her parents, God how she hated them now.

"You space out a lot" stated a familiar male voice.

"Huh?" she replied dumbly at the dark prince from first period.

"I said," he began amusement clear in his eyes "_You space out a lot_"

"Oh" she blushed at his attention.

"You're not very popular are you" he said drinking what she guessed to be tomato juice in a clear bottle, only it was thicker almost blood thick.

"No, why are you sitting next to me?" she asked tucking a stray strand behind her ear only to be stopped by long pale fingers , his face invaded her personal space lips brushing against her cheek , as he tucked back to offending strand.

"Because I like you" he said retracting himself from her.

"Really?"

"Of course" she smiled that day for once in a long time.

Sasuke exited the school grounds, in the mass of students, trying to shut out there thoughts and scents, focused on one girl, on the smell of lavenders. A predatory smile crept on to his face, she would be his soon. His only, his _breed mate_.

T-Thoughts?

Next Chapter's finished! JUST NEED REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**C****hapter 1**

"_His eyes flamed red with devilish passion; the great nostrils of the white aquiline nose opened wide and quivered at the edges; and the white sharp teeth, behind the full lips of the blood-dripping mouth; champed together like those of a wild beast"-Brim Stoker, Dracula._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The window was left open, moonbeams crept inside the dark room, dancing over the furnishings in its line of fire, there was a shifting beneath white sheets, two pale figures laid in the sheets, bare to each other, flesh against flesh. The paler of the two was a man, who's arm were above the head of his female counterpart, hovering over her, moaning lowly as he paid homage to her body for the first time, the female's legs wrapped around him, encouraging him, her crescent birthmark glowing red, enjoying the intense pleasure. His face flashed a monstrous one briefly before he set it back to its original state, thankful for her half lidded eyes not seeing him in the dark. The female had no idea what she had done by giving herself to him, by giving him her precious virginity.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke watched her as she slept, her lips slightly parted as she breathed. Indigo hair spilling on the white pillow, even when she slept she was modest, using the ruined sheets to cover herself, he could not help but be amused, he traced patterns on her arms, his fingers ghosting over her soft skin. To think little over a month ago they had started to date and he already was addicted to his breed mate. She began to move about, her eyes fluttering open.

"Sasuke?" said she, blushing at the memory of what they did clutching to her sheet closer to her naked body.

"I've already seen you naked Hinata" he whispered in her ear, tugging the cotton material off of her body, watching with amusement as she tried to cover herself.

"S-Sasuke!" she whined pouting at him.

"How about round two?" he asked pulling her soft body to his hard one, her large chest glued to his muscular one.

"Nani?" she whispered loudly, her eyes widening considerably, she was far too sore to do anything else.

"One" he kissed the valley of her breast "-More" his lips moved more downwards to her flat stomach, trailing further south to her pink twat, licking it with his moist tongue "-Time" he finished, eating her as if she was the purest virgin blood he ever tasted.

"N-No S-Sa…" she trailed off losing herself in the feeling her hands gripping his raven locks, pulling it closer as if her legs were not enough.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sunlight shined down on the school grounds as friends chatted with each other, enjoying the rare sunny day in their little town, the roar of a motorcycle engine disturbed the peace. The driver rode as if the hounds of hell were chasing him, the hair of his passenger floated in the air, a distinct indigo.

"Is that the Hyuuga reject?"

"So the rumors are true!"

"I knew it!"

"Don't you see how he looks at her?"

"They make a really cute couple"

"No way!"

"Damn she looks hot!"

"What I won't give to tap that-" Hinata blushed at some of the remarks her schoolmates made as she arrived in the parking lot; she wore a black off the shoulder long sleeved sweater with black leggings. Her black slippers hit the pavement; she jumped off the back of the bike flustered from the ride to school. She reached out for Sasuke's hand to steady her, afraid of lack of balance.

"Hey guys!" greeted Temari approaching them with her hair down and a tight graphic t-shirt and jeans.

"H-Hi Temari" Hinata greeted waving at her.

"Temari" Sasuke acknowledged wrapping a leather clad arm around Hinata's shoulder, her cheeks painting themselves a light pink. This open affection thing was going to be hard for her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"SasuHina!" exclaimed Ino.

"What?" the couple said in unison both very confused.

"You know like KakaAnko" two sneezes were heard in the cafeteria, by the teacher's section "-or ShikaTem" Ino ducked wisely from the bag of potato chips thrown at her.

"O-Okay…" Hinata said looking down into her French fries with rosy cheeks, ignoring the slurping her boyfriend made as he drank his _cherry_ smoothie, that he never lets anyone taste, not even her.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" he replied licking any existence of red of his lips.

"Why don't you eat?" an emotion flickered in his eyes, shock was it? Or was it panic?

"I ate this morning" he said, smirking slightly.

"Alright" she was with him since last night and she doesn't remember seeing him eat anything, except… _No, _she thought **that** doesn't count.

"Sasuke you going on next week's class trip?" asked Sakura, her green eyes looking at him predatorily, not caring that his girlfriend was next to him, tilting his head to the side, feeling the need to drain her dry for even trying to make his breed mate look lesser to her obviously inferior self, he scowled.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern _**Sakura**_" he hissed.

"I-It isn't" she said cowering away into her salad bowl.

"Sasuke" chided Hinata, as she held his hand underneath the table.

"Yes" he responded rubbing her thumb over her knuckles.

"You shouldn't be so mean" she whispered.

"She's a slut" he reasoned, kissing her neck.

"S-Sasuke!" she mumbled in protest, as he trailed kisses to her ear. Smirking he licked the shell of her ear before nibbling on it.

"That is so hot!"

"Oh my…"

"Told you they were made for each other!"

"_Ah_" moaned Hinata as his hand crept up to her bare breast, running a thumb over a harden nipple.

"Let's go" he said pulling her out of the cafeteria ignoring the disapproving stares.

"O-Okay" she replied weakly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He knew this would happen. Once he shared flesh with her it was bound to happen, but the lust was just too much for him the handle. Every moment he wasn't _in_ her he felt as if he was dying, as if he was a blood deprived and she a willing blood donor. The only way to sedate the cravings was to drink as much blood as he could when he was around her; it was getting harder and harder not to kill his victims not to drain the life from them, not to go back to his old ripper ways. Sasuke clutched his head as the familiar hungry crept in; he had to stay away from her till he had a handle on things, before he made her his entirely, before he turned her into his _Blood Mate_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1,051 words! I'm so proud of myself! Reviews are needed and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**C****hapter 2**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day, lose myself in time, just thinking of your face, God only knows! Why it's taken me so long, to let my doubts go, you're the only one that I want"_ -_Adele, One and Only._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke hadn't called her in two days, nor had he been to school. To say Hinata was worried an understatement; she had not been able to sleep with hearing his voice whisper _Good Night_ to her over the phone, having only the sound of his voicemail. Tonight she was going to change that.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Moans filled the room, as drained bodies lay scattered in the room only one remaining. Sasuke drink feverishly from her bitten nipple, blood flowing into his mouth, the girl tasted like cinnamon and sake, but the taste didn't matter, he'd rather drain her dry than his breed mate. So lost in the euphoria or the taste of blood he paid no attention to the opening of the mansion door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sweaty bodies crowded the red glowing club; hips grinded against hips as the music beat sped up, adding to the heat already in the room. Brown haired stuck to her face as she danced against an unnamable body, Ten-Ten grinded against the body her arms around the male's neck from behind, groaning as his hands fondled her body in the most provocative ways. Her plan tonight was to lose her flower tonight, one way or the other.

"My place?" she suggested facing him, rubbing her bosom against his chest.

"_Yes_" the man drawled, smiling she dragged him outside the club.

"Never got your name" she teased once they were outside, in the parking lot.

"_Neji_" he said opening his car door for her.

"Nice name" she said in a sultry voice sliding in the passenger seat.

"Yours…?" he asked opening the driver's side.

"Ten-Ten" she said grinning as he locked the door.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said before kissing her exposed shoulder.

"Hmm" she moaned before screaming as his fangs pierced her, his eyes glowing sliver.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You disappoint me Sasuke," a red head started "What would _granddaddy_ think of his son gorging on human blood? Hmm" she continued said scrubbing away a blood stain on the black carpet.

"Shut up and scrub Karin." Sasuke growled at his protégée, his first and only one.

"Now, Now _father_" she taunted squeezing out her green sponge filled with blood into a bucket "-don't get testy." she ignored his sneer.

"We've missed you" she said flashing in front of him "-come home" she continued inches away from his face.

"The feeling isn't mutual." he said smirking at her disappointed face.

"Lair." she said frowning.

"I've found a mate." he said proudly.

"A human?" she hissed backing away.

"A breed mate." he said smugly sitting down in a chair.

"A breed mate?" she asked smirking cynically.

"Just like I was" she finished sarcastically.

"You were a mistake." he said picking up the buckets and using his unnatural speed to go empty them.

"I know," she said softly as he flashed away to get fresh water in the buckets, wiping a blood tear away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata frowned as she looked at her flat tire. _Why did _Sasuke_ have to live so far from her?_ Wishing she brought a spare with here. Sasuke's house was ten miles from her current location; she shivered as a cold wind passed by her, her boy shorts and thin white wife beater not protecting her from the temperature, _I should have changed out of my house clothes,_ she thought sadly.

"Great" she mumbled rising her phone up to the cloudy night sky "No bars" she cursed, tears of frustration threatening to fall.

"Someone so stunning shouldn't cry" A male voice said in the dark, spinning around frantically, looking around for the source.

"W-Who's there?" she asked holding herself.

"Sorry to scare you" a blonde came into view, around her age with brilliant blue eyes and sun-kissed skin, whiskers on his cheeks, incredibly handsome, but she had Sasuke.

"I'm Naruto," he said circling her, smirking at her uneasy aura.

"H-Hinata," she said blushing at the way he looked at her.

"You know you could call the tow truck from my car" he said grinning.

"Huh?" she replied dumbly.

"For your flat," he said laughing.

"O-Oh um thanks" she said following him to his old _orange_ truck.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ten-Ten groaned as she awoke, rubbing her sore shoulder. _The last thing she remembered was that guy Neil? Nil? Or was it Neji? _Her thoughts were foggy and scattered. Mocha eyes scanned around the loft she was brought to, _maybe that Neji guy brought her here?_

"You're up." a voice stated.

"Guess I am," she said trying to stand up only to fall down on her bum.

"Shouldn't have done that," Neji said giving her his hand.

"Ya think," she remarked taking his hand "Why'd you bring me here?" she asked scratching her sun shaped birthmark.

"Well since I didn't know where you live…it was either here or the homeless shelter downtown." she didn't like the last part.

"Thanks Neji."

"You're welcome Ten-Ten."

"Well I better go…" she said stepping backwards, towards the front door.

"Wait," he called, stopping her mid-way getaway "What's your number?" he asked smirking at her blush.

"Thought you'd never ask." she commented calling out the digits for him, with a smug smile.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke chased Karin out minutes before he went back to brooding like a cliché teenage vampire; his living room was back to its normal non-bloody self. Karin was the only human he ever found worthy of the _gift_ of _new life._ That being because he thought she was a breed mate at the time, when he was young and misunderstood the term. She was a sex crazed whore from a brothel, Lilith how stupid he was! Breed mates were virgins. The book clearly says that! Once he had his Hinata he didn't care he already claimed, and no supernatural going to get her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto sneezed next to her as he stopped the car in front of the Mansion front door steps, driving on her request.

"Thank you, Naruto." she said getting out of the vehicle.

"You're welcome Hinata." he said smiling at her as she walked away, admiring her back view or rather her backside. He chuckled as he drove away, choosing to ignore the smell of death coming from the house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sasuke?" she called as she entered the house, wondering into the hallway.

"Hinata…" she heard behind her.

"Eep!" she squeaked in surprise, holding a hand over her heart.

"Sasuke you scared me," she said steadying herself.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded invading her space.

"Y-You h-haven't b-been answering my calls" she said backing away.

"I've been busy" he said sniffing her neck that was stiff with fear.

"S-Sasuke …" she trailed off, her back hitting the wall.

"You smell so good," he said playing with the waistband of her shorts.

"S-Stop it Sasuke!" she yelled, _she came here to talk not for sex!_ She thought as her birthmark glowed on her neck.

"I missed you." he said ripping her shorts off leaving her lower half naked.

"S-Sasuke!" she screamed as he wrapped her legs around him.

"Missed you so much…" he sounded like he was a junkie on his favorite drug. She didn't know why she liked the way he looked at her.

"Sa-su-ke p-p-p-please" she pleaded moaning as he kissed her, she groaned as she felt him guide himself into her already wet womanhood.

"Mine," she heard him growl, through her sex daze, his onyx eyes turned a demonic black. Bright lavender flashed before her, and then she fell into nothingness.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**1,231 words! **

**IT WAS NOT RAPE! Just to clarify things, next chapter awaits only if you review though!**

**Reviews are needed and appreciated! **

**Love ya'll! **

**One of you guys had said things were moving fast but please note that**

**Chapter I, the prologue was just to give a little back-ground to how they meet and the second one was the first chapter. I hope that clarified things!**

**Check out(and review)**

**Bender's Honor(SasuHina)**

**Change(dunno yet)**

**(All Hinata Stories!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Its a small, small world."-anonymous_

:::::::::::::::::

**C****hapter 3**

:::::::::::::::::

He always prided himself for being a rational man. But after becoming a vampire that ration man had began to waver, so much that he had almost disappeared. In times of wonder, times when he was sure he was mad. On the edge of insanity. (But then again, who is sane?) That almost gone man reared his head. When his girlfriend, the woman he loved with every ounce of his being, attacked him(after he attacked her but it wasn't him, the real him, or so he tried to convince himself) with 'light'. It irked him. Made him wonder. The object that filled his thoughts laid passed out on his bed, he placed on one of his boxers on her since her, other lower body wear was not in any condition for her to wear. It appears whatever she did, whatever light she gave off had exhausted her to the extent where he had to feed her his blood because her heart beat had dropped so drastically. This was not good. No _human_ shoots light from their body's. He groaned and ran his hand over his face.

"Damned," he knew what he had to do, who he had to go to. Sasuke knew Hinata had no idea about whatever she was-_is, _she would have told him. Hinata didn't keep secrets. He was the only one who did. Whipping out his phone he began to dial a number he hoped he never would have to again. As the phone started to ring he ran as fast as he could before his talking awake Hinata. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

:::::::::::::::::

Pale, long, elegant fingers made wrinkles in the water of a golden basin, well molded and designed. This was no ordinary basin of course. Fashioned by the most powerful of Faes. Red eyes stared into the vision inside the water.

"She's alive," the woman mumbled, her black wings fluttering. Biting her thumb she let a drop fall into the basin.

"Good bye sweet love, may I see you again." She licked her blood and a ball of red light formed in her palm. Pure energy. She aimed for the water, and watched as the transparent water became think red liquid.

"Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow."

:::::::::::::::::

_Hinata, sweetheart open your eyes for Mommy, c'mon just for Mommy!_ A phantom memory came to her. One that she was sure, that didn't exist. She was an orphan. She had no mother. No father. But in the memory she was a happy little girl surrounded by a loving family. She wasn't broken yet. Not yet yanked from foster home to foster home and that awful orphanage. Hinata twisted and moaned. Her head was pounding, her skin felt like little static men were dancing under her skin. Inside her.

"_Hinako,_" the name rolled off her tongue on instinct, so low that no human could hear. She cared for no one with it, had never even heard it before. Her head moved quick and in an almost jerky motion from side to side. Her legs kicked out from under the satin sheet, her chest moved rapidly, up and down as she breathed heavily. Then suddenly, in a quick second, she stopped and sat up. Opening her eyes, it flashed crimson quickly before returning to its soft lavender. She was in Sasuke's room, but the last thing she remembered, made her blush. Her belly felt warm and dampness formed between her legs. Hinata fell back into the bed and closed her eyes, biting into the pillow. What was happening to her?

:::::::::::::::::

"She's a what?" Sasuke growled into his phone. It had to be some kind of a mistake. Some error.

"She's a mix-breed, obviously part breed mate but she has something else, something _odd_." Shika told his in his normal lazy tone.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke could feel Hinata in the upstairs bedroom. She was awake and very _hungry_.

"Well I can't be for sure until I actually examine her Uch-"

"No." Shika sighed from the other-side of the phone.

"Then that's it, I truly-Uchiha did you fuck her yet?" There was a few seconds of silence. Shika swore.

"She's a breed mate isn't that the point of her specie, to mate with other supernaturals."

"Yes, yes but we don't know the other part of her, you do realize that you've bonded with her for forever?"

"Yes," he didn't mind that.

"You say she shoot a light at you?" He could hear Shika's fingers tap away at the keys of his computer.

"Was the light, like electricity, fire or just pure energy?" Sasuke thought for a second, remembering the feel of the light. It felt soft, warm like something so pure that he did not deserve to bask in it.

"It was indescribable." Shika went silent for a while.

"Were you blacked out or disabled for a while?"

"Yeah, I couldn't move for a few hours." The tapping of the keys he heard Shika curse.

"Call back before midnight." The line went dead. Sasuke crushed the expensive gadget into tiny bits. He hated not knowing, especially about something so important. Someone so important.

:::::::::::::::::

Karin never liked the capitol. It had too much people, too much other supernaturals. But she came here on a mission. A mission for Sasuke. She could hear a weak pulse ahead of her, probably some poor girl a vampire drank to much from. As she walked more she saw a long pink tresses and dim jade eyes. Karin felt something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Pity.

It wasn't that she didn't feel anything. She did. She felt hate, lust, angry and hungry. But never pity. The girl didn't have much longer left. Karin had to make a decision quick. To save to girl, be bond to her or let her die and make it to the Red mansion. Karin's eyes flicked to the orange sky then back to the dying girl. She had until mid-night. Baring her fangs she bit down on her slim wrist. Speeding to the pinkette's side she held her head in her palm.

"Open up, sweetcheeks." The girl groaned and opened her mouth weakly, Karin placed her wrist above her opened mouth. Her thin lips painted with red droplets. The girl coughed then gasped. Her jade eyes turning neon green before her eyes closed. Her pulse became steady and her breathing normal. Karin picked up the girl bridal style.

The Red house would still be there in a few hours.

:::::::::::::::::

**1. Missed you guys**

**2. Please Review/check out my other stories**

**3. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I'm thinking about doing a flashback chapter of Sasuke's ripper days/his days with Karin.**

**4. I got the name 'Ripper' for Sasuke from TVD. Everything else in the plot is mine. Probably some parallels with True Blood. **

**Review**

**Review**

**Reviews make me write.**

**Review **

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I'm out of touch, I'm out of love." Ed Sheeran, Lego House._

:::::::::::::::::

**C****hapter 4**

:::::::::::::::::

_Karin brushed her silky red locks, whilst staring at her pale reflection in the mirror. She looked like a beautiful porcelain doll. Placing the nicely craved wooden brush down and puckered her lips so that she could run her scarlet lipstick over her thin lips. Smacking them together she smiled. She looked pretty. Maybe she could make last month's rent tonight. It was hard for a half American half Japanese girl to make it in Japan in the 1900s. She had no parents, no honor. Especially in a village like Hyuga. She curled her hair into a big up-do and powdered her exposed breast. Karin wanted them to look as pale as they could. The men who visited liked pale women. She wore a tight black corset with a black skirt, the front was short and showed off her toned legs. The fish net stockings were slipped on quickly, the back, longer part of the dress trailed behind her as she walked down the brothel stairs in her black heels. They clicked with every step she made. _

_"Hime-chan?" She called the youngest girl, barely fifteen who looked as if she would past out any second. Hime was pretty, but very young. Too young to be apart of their business. But they all were. _

_"Oh come on, I told you not to take too much." Karin muttered to the unresponsive girl. She gave the girl a hard slap across her face, shuddering at the coldness of her skin. Hime opened her eyes and coughed into her small fist. Karin sighed in relief, at least she was alive. But who had given her the drugs? Cocaine was fairly new to the sleeping little town and to think that it had become apart of them. She cursed, it was those damn Westerners. Karin shook her head and helped the girl up. _

_"Seji?!" She shouted, Seji was the owner's son. A handsome fellow that made sure they stayed alive long enough for them to make money to satisfy his father._

_"Yes, Karin-san." The boy had such respect for everyone. It almost ached her heart, too bad he was born in such a fucked up world._

_"Take Hime to the back room, give her some black coffee beans. The good ones from England." She gave him the girl. Seji took the girl into his arms and walked away. Karin sighed and rubbed her temple._

_She had a job to do._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wake up, girl." Karin sneered arms folded as she paced impatiently. The pink haired girl was going to make her miss her meeting. Her eyes glanced outside the large window of her loft. It was getting close to midnight.

"Where?" A weak voice groaned. Karin sighed and put on a bright smile that looked like a sharks. Deadly.

"Hello love, I'm Karin and we have a lot to talk about but for now you are going to go to sleep and I'm going to my meeting." The girl furrowed her eyebrows and her mouth was slightly agape. New small white fangs came out and her jade eyes glowed.

"What? What the fuck is this?!" The girl growled running her fingers over her razor sharp fangs. Karin used her sped and was in front of her within seconds. Kneeling on the four poster bed, hovering over the girl.

"Its a gift. Its life." She told her in almost a whisper. Karin buried her head in the girl's neck and inhaled her scent. It smelt like her's. Like Sasuke's. She licked the jugular before sucking on it. The girl moaned and pulled her hair. Karin ran her hand up the dress she wore and cupped her small firm buttocks.

"You are my kin now." Karin growled showing her own monstorus face before kissing the girl passionately. They battled for dominance, tongue batting tongue before Karin won. She tasted like strawberries.

"Stop!" The girl growled as she pulled away, at the other side of the room within seconds. Karin could smell the arousal on her.

"I'm not gay! Okay? I'm not a fucking lesbian!" The green-eyed girl looked viscous. Scary even. Karin made the right choice in making her.

"Neither am I, but as a new vampire we needed to bond blood." Karin licked the corner of mouth. Even her blood tasted like strawberry.

"Vampire? Are you fucking insane! I'm a fucking human! H-U-M-A-N!" Karin rolled her eyes. Denial. They had all gone through it. She was no different.

"Look sweetheart," the girl raised her hand motioning Karin to shut-up.

"Don't call me that!"

"Then what I'm I to call you?"

"Sakura. My name is Sakura."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Karin smiled at a handsome young man who sat at the bar. Jiriya-sama had made the brothel very western. It looked like they were transported into the cowboy gun shooting old west. The man had raven hair that was pulled back into a pony and onyx eyes that seemed to go into her soul, searching for something. Karin ran her hand over her breast caressing her curves until she returned back to her chest and gave her girls a good squeeze. His eyes became darker, if possible. It wasn't long till he had her on her back. _

_"So tight, sweetheart." He groaned as he thrusted his massive length into her. Karin had never had a man with such stamina, he came at her with a sped that could be dubbed as unnatural. Karin dug her nails into his back and threw her head back. It was a form of ecstasy she never knew. This was more pleasure than business for her. But she was in the business of pleasure. Karin thrusted her hips to meet him, but never matching his savage thrusts. When she came it was as if all of her energy was drained, the man pulled out of her and then held her. He felt so cold. He kissed her birthmark at the back of her ear and whispered something she couldn't understand. She snuggled closer to him. They stayed like that until Seji came knocking at her door. One of her other customers had came and his time was up. The man left, but he came back every night for the rest of that month. Each time kissing her birthmark, holding her for hours._

_"Why do you always come back to me?" She asked one night as they laid on her bed, tracing circles on his scarred chest. A scar in to shape of a flame. He remained silent for a few seconds, playing with her soft curls._

_"Because I've found something rare. Something special." She furrowed her brows and kissed his scar._

_"What?" She asked staring into his dark eyes._

_"You."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hello? Am I on to the Uchiha clan?" She heard someone curse in English before answering her.

"Yes, ma'am. How my I help you?" The person had a heavy Southern American accent.

"I had a meeting scheduled for midnight but I'm afraid I can't make it."

"Okay ma'am, may I have your name?"

"Karin Uchiha." At the corner of her eye she saw Sakura tense up whilst draining the blood whore.

"Hm mm. Very well ma'am if you could call back at 3:00 am, so we can give you your next appointment that would be great."

"Yes, thank you." Karin placed her phone in her back pocket and smiled at Sakura. Sakura rose from the young man and walked towards her, swaying her hips. The girl would be a dangerous vampire. Even more so than a succumbus.

"Drink some." She whispered, blood ran down the corner of her mouth. Karin wiped it off with her finger and placed her finger inside Sakura's mouth. Sakura suckled the finger before pulling it out and rubbing the hand against her face.

"How do you know the name Uchiha?" Karin asked, her other hand on the small of Sakura's back. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed Karin's hand.

"There's a guy that goes to our school with that name, Sasuke." Karin smiled and kissed her softly on her lips. Sakura kissed her back, she pulled the hair back and let her true face show.

"You may be of some use after all." Karin said before biting into her neck. Vampire blood was so much tastier.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hey sup?**

**Anyway hope you liked this chapter! Wasn't a total flashback but it just gave you a small insight into Sasuke's and Karin's relationship! I hope everyone is okay with the slight lesbian theme between Sakura and Karin, they will not be pairing, keep in mind that they are vampires. Childe and maker, so they will have a very strong connection but not romantic! They will not have sex! Its just a Childe/Maker relationship!**

**Next chapter will be Karin and Sakura again with some Sasuke/Hinata but mostly flashbacks then back to full Hinata again!**

**Plz leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_"I see you there, watching me. Watching you. You know I'm not afraid. I'll be you're toy. I'll be you're slave."_

:::::::::::::::::

**C****hapter 5**

:::::::::::::::::

Sakura never felt such power in her life. Power was suppose to blind you and cloud your judgment. Or at least that's what she always thought. This power, this darkness that was inside her. It was something powerful. Something indescribable. She wasn't drunk on it, it gave her one hundred percent clarity. Sakura saw things. Simple things she would overlook as a human. The stars in the sky seemed brighter and it was like she saw little creatures dancing in the air. Dust pixies Karin had explained to her. There was a whole other world she looked over as a human. Maybe it was because of the pride she possessed as one. Thinking she was better than all the other creatures when really she wasn't. Thinking she was the alpha specie when she was really the prey. This power brought clarity. Sakura unbuttoned her top button of her blouse and ran her hands over the soft cotton material to smoothed out any wrinkles. It was pretty and matched her eyes. Karin bought it for her a few day ago, saying should wear it on her first day back to school. It wasn't her style, a bit too old fashioned but pretty still. To appease Karin she wore it. The short dark blue jean skirt she wore complimented it along with her cute brown boots that matched her vintage jacket with frills on the sleeves. Surprising the sunlight didn't really have that much of an effect on her. Mildly irritating was all, made her eyes itch.

"I'm going to miss you!" Sakura had whispered into Karin's ear this morning when she had left only to receive a grunt and a mutter. It wasn't much but Karin was her mother, in a way. She had given her this great gift and if she wanted her to do a little spying Sakura didn't mind.

"Sakura!" Sakura flinched. The superior hearing was something she wasn't quiet accustomed to as yet.

"Hey Ino!" She smiled a bright wide one at her best friend who ran towards her in a cute little outfit. A purple maxi dress and a black leather jacket that matched her black ballet slippers.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura I missed your humongous forehead!" She jabbed playfully making Sakura smile. Ino was so simple. So beneath her.

"I missed you too long pig!" Ino rolled her eyes not quiet understanding what a long pig was.

"Whatever, where have you been? We were suppose to spend the weekend at your house."

Excuse. What was her excuse? What lie would her advanced vampire mind think of?

Sakura put on her best poker face."I had to visit my sick aunt downtown." Perfect. No flaws what so ever in that one. Ino didn't look convinced.

"Why didn't you call me?" Damn, the girl wouldn't just brush off the obvious lie like a good friend and move on.

"My aunt doesn't have a telephone."

"Didn't you have your cell?"

"No." Ino stared at her for a few moments knowing Sakura treated her phone like it was some holy relic and took it everywhere with her. But all she did was smile and hope her friend would tell her the truth. Ino looked ahead as they walked up the stairs of Konoha High. As the duo entered the school hallway Sakura smirked as she spotted her target. Sasuke was standing next to Hinata with his arm threw over her shoulder as they looked at the bulletin board together. Hinata was twirling a lock of her silky hair as her lavender opal eyes scanned over the various pinned on papers. But they weren't the only thing she noticed. Dozens of beating hearts, the sweet smell of blood and the pulsating veins that made mouth run water. Her gums began to ache her and suddenly she wanted to rip her schoolmates into bloody shreds. Sakura closed her eyes and held her breathe. She couldn't smell the blood now.

_"Control is key. Without it you'll kill everyone you've ever met or love." _Those words that Karin said to her rang through her mind. Sakura was one of the smartest students in her grade. She could handle and conquer vampirism. The world seemed to slow down around her and her hunger seemed to dial down slowly. By the time Sakura got control of herself everyone had gone to their respective classes leaving her alone in the abandoned hallways.

She sniffed the air and zeroed in on a particular scent that was like Karin's only much more stronger. Sakura smiled, it was close. Her smile got wider and creepier. They had the same classes on Mondays.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you okay?" Hinata whispered to Sasuke who looked like he wanted to kill someone.

Sasuke shook his head and smirked."No, I'm good." Hinata looked at him a bit longer then placed her hand on top of his which was on her upper thigh, fingers resting between her legs. Sasuke began the rub his thumb in a circular motion in her inner thigh as his thoughts ran rapid. He could sense his blood line in the school but it was as if they were using some sort of cloaking charm. He was an old vampire, it would take more than a cloaking charm to hid from him.

"Hinata, can I borrow a pen?" Sasuke scowled. It was that annoying pink haired banshee. He turned around briefly to glance at her but his eyes caught something else. A lone charm hung from off her neck. A jade dragon. It was familiar to him. He had seen it so long ago hanging off the neck of a young woman he had loved.

It was Karin's.

What was this twit doing what his childe's charm? A million thoughts ran through his mind but only one made a lick of sense.

She turned her. Why would she turn her? What was so special about that little girl?

"Can I help you with something Sasuke?" She purred, biting her lower lip before running her tongue over it. He smirked at her making Sakura's confident facade crumble and fear mire her face.

"Not at all, Sakura." Hinata was confused by the exchange and merely looked on before piping in.

"G-Guys the bell rung." Sasuke returned his gaze back to Hinata and kissed her gently whilst giving her thigh a quick squeeze.

"You go home, hime. I'll meet you." Hinata smiled and pecked his lips before leaving him alone with Sakura without a second thought. She could trust Sasuke. When they were alone Sakura smirked and walked around the desk to face him. She climbed onto his lap and began to kiss his neck. He bit her lower lip and drew blood, she tasted like his blood. Sakura grinded against him hard and her hand reached into his pants and grabbed his thick shaft. They kissed for a few more minutes while Sakura pumped his cock. Sasuke grabbed her ass then within seconds pinned her onto the teacher's desk.

"Oh Sasuke..." She moaned as he ripped her panties off and began to finger her. Sasuke didn't know what came over him, but the idea came to his mind. How do you control a new vampire? Lust and Hunger. Sure it disgusted him and made him want to kill some humans just to touch her but he had to gain control of her. Otherwise Karin would know about Hinata. She would know that she wasn't just any breedmate. That she was a hybrid of a Nymbus and a Breedmate. No other vampire needed to know but him. So as he pummeled into her wet core and fought but the urge to punch something he though of lavender eyes and large hickey covered breasts instead of Sakura.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Karin ran her fingers through her pin straight crimson hair and turned a page in the aged book. This wasn't just any book but The Book.

The Book. The Vampire version of a holy book. It was kind of ironic that the most unholy bunch of creatures had a holy book. Like any other holy book or religion it had a deity. Or rather deities. The main one was Liluti or as some know her as Lilith. Under this deity was her fourteen children. Their father was Samuel, the leader of the fallen angels. Angel of music. It was said that Lilith was the first wife of the first man but because she dared to raise against him she was locked out of heaven and damned with eternal life. At least that was what some books told her. There were so many fucking books that claimed to be the first holy book.

Karin pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Ever since Sakura left for school she had been staring at the yellow pages. She couldn't help but miss the bubbly pinkette. Like that annoying little sister you couldn't live without. This was how it felt to be a mother. Karin was kind of liking it. Except she could fuck Sakura. Her phone vibrated in her top pocket.

Without even glancing at the name of the caller she pressed the phone against her ear."Hello, this is Karin and better be urgent."

"Nice to hear you're voice too, Karin." A tight smile came to her face.

"Itachi-sama, what a pleasure it is to hear you're voice again." A deep chuckle came from the other end of the line. It was as if she could see his tiny condescending smirk. Pompous pure breed.

"And so is it to hear your's red, but this isn't a call of pleasure."

They never were."Why am I not surprised?" She grumbled, aware that he heard her.

"Karin you made someone and you didn't have you're maker's consent."

She remembered a night not too long ago. Her heart ached at the memory."I have no maker!"

Itachi growled."You of all vampires should know about the laws of Lucco."

Karin rolled her eyes."Well, Itachi you Uchihas have never been known to stay with the rules now have you."

"We Uchihas Karin, your lucky you're my brother's only child otherwise I wouldn't have covered for you. The next time you feel the urge to turn a human you inform me. Is that clear?" Karin was silent for a few seconds. Steaming with anger to the point that her eyes began to glow.

"Is that clear Karin?"

"Yes, maker. It is crystal clear."

"Good, Karin. I expect you at the Red Mansion by midnight."

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

"Oh and Karin?"

"Yes."

"Try not to turn any humans on the way this time." She supposed it was his attempt at humor but she said nothing and was greeted by dial tone in seconds.

Karin really hated the Uchiha Clan. She hated the society they lived in. Where pure breeds were given more right over the turned. They called her kind the bastard race. Sasuke had made it better in the time of their companionship. He was so sweet to her, he made her into the vampire she was today.

Karin would do anything to get her maker back. Even if it meant having to send in Sakura after him as a spy. Sasuke wouldn't know what hit him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura gripped the edge of the desk and arched her back. Sasuke was pumping into her with a fury from behind. She couldn't help but think that this was not what Karin sent her for. Sakura moaned when he gave her a deep thrust and snapped any rational thoughts from her brought her to more orgasms than any boy every did. His claws were digging into her bony hips causing her deep red blood to fall slowly onto the ground. She felt her orgasm near and begged him to go harder at her. Sasuke hadn't done this in a while. He hadn't fucked without a care of breaking someone in a long time. He used his unnatural sped to bring Sakura to the edge, her juices coating his cock that was still harder inside her. He went deeper which earned him a deep throaty meow but that had been enough, Sakura just didn't make him feel anything but boredom and irritation.

Flipping Sakura on her back her pinned her arms down. She screamed at the face that meet her. It was far more monstrous than anything she'd ever seen.

"Now, tell me how you know Karin, little vampire?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Heyyy guys missed you!

I won't be able to edit/post in a while...

:D

Anywayz! I really need reviews!

Nymbus-an advanced specie of succumbus, said to have been formed a thousand years ago from Kymeria(daugther of Lilith) and Jaesol (original Incubus, consort of Lilith. Father to succumbus specie).

Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

_"I accept you. I accept everything about you. You're imperfections match mine, like some twisted puzzle."_

:::::::::::::::::

**C****hapter 6**

:::::::::::::::::

Silence was something that Hinata thought was worthy of relishing in. The beautiful peace that came from it. She could clear her mind from all the mundane and trivial thoughts. Clear her mind of Sasuke who clouded hear mind with thoughts of love and lust, thoughts of the way he slept or the way he drank his special tomato juice. Yes, when she was in silence her mind was blank. It was at peace. There was a handful of places she could go for this peace, her favorite was the abandoned estate on Kurama hill. In her first year with Rin and Obito she had discovered the estate, it was fairly easy to sneak in. She had maneuvered her way around the iron framed fence and its many vines of poisoned ivy with minimum damage. What she found was worth the tiny scratches and bruises she got. She found a little patch of heaven. At the back of the large manor, which she never had the courage to enter, was the most exquisite garden she ever saw. Unlike the rest of the estate it was well kept, the garden was like if it had jumped out of one of her fairy tales. Red roses in that grow so bright and blood red she that she thought it would start to drip blood. They were other flowers that bloomed too, fruits also along with tall bonsai trees. At the center of the beautiful foliage was a fountain, craved out of stone and had engravens all around it. But it was not a language she was accustomed too. Honestly, she wasn't even sure it was living language. They were three benches around the fountain, all wooden that seemed to be freshly craved at each of her visits. Which was odd seeing as the estate was untouched for centuries. The garden seemed to take up close to a mile, Hinata used to imagine that she was a pretty fairy who could control the elements, at the very edge of it was a small waterfall that lead into a Koi pond, that only had five fishes in it. A pale one with hints of lavender, a ebony one with a blue streak in its scales, a red one that seemed to be lit by the purest of flames, a yellow one that had streaks of blue and orange then finally a beautiful one that reminded her of the Sakura trees that surrounded the water fall with its pinkish color. Those fishes were trapped in a continuous cycle that sent them in a circle, it seemed everyone was after the pale one. She seemed so plain in the daylight but at night she sparkled so bright that it was as if they all stopped just to admire her.

She truly loved the place. Rather, she loved that it felt like she was in the bosom of mother nature.

Hinata laid in the midst of the tall lemon grass. Her arms spread open wide, long legs placed over the other. Her tiny yellow sundress had ridden up, but she didn't care. It was just her garden and her. With closed eyes and a wondering mind she began to hum a song that had been playing in her head for almost a week since she passed out in Sasuke's house. Ever since that day she was getting weird dreams, she couldn't decide if it were dreams or memories. Her early childhood was a mystery to her and these so called dreams stared her in her early childhood. The younger Hinata seemed so unbelievably happy in those dreams. Carefree like a child should be. But her days in the orphanage were anything but that.

Opening her eyes she stared at the pale moon. How many nights did she as a child stare at the moon and wish to be there with it? To be free. Hinata rubbed her legs together and sat up before pulling them into her chest. Resting her head on her knees a lone tear fell down her cheek. Why was she crying? She had a good life now. A great boyfriend and friends who loved her. Why was she crying? Wiping the tear away she rose on her bare feet. The feel of the earth beneath her made a tingle run down her spine.

"Why are you always crying when I see you?" Hinata squeaked and span around with a hand over her left chest. Standing before her was a familiar blonde with nothing but a pair of blue jeans on and a wife beater. His long blonde hair was tied back in a pony but his grin was just as catching and handsome as the night she met him.

"You scared me Naruto!" She slapped his hard chest only to feel a slight throbbing in her hand but she hid the pain well. Naruto smiled bashfully at her then reached out to hold her throbbing hand only for her to pull it into her chest.

"Sorry, but you are on private property." Hinata shoot him a look of confusion.

He smirked at her."Namikaze estate. I'm Naruto Namikaze." Her eyes widen and she gasped, hands covering her mouth.

"Oh my! I-I d-didn't know! I've been coming here for years! I thought t-this p-place w-was abandoned!" Hinata's cheeks were bright red and her lower lip was being assaulted by her rapid chewing of it.

Naruto chuckled."Clam down, you can still come here anytime you like." Hinata smiled at him. Naruto smiled back and they stared at each other for a while till he cleared his throat and invited her inside his home. Curiosity made her say yes. In all her years of coming to the estate she never went inside the house. So with her leather sandals in hand she followed him along the brick path inside the house.

What's the worst that could happen?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke spent an hour scrubbing his skin raw which saying something seeing as he had super healing. He wanted no sign of that girl on his skin, he only wished could scrub his eyes and his mind. It was necessary. Nothing but business. He got what he needed from her, sent her away without her remembering a thing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sakura clawed at his hand with her sharp nails, but it didn't break skin. It didn't hurt him. She whimpered and wept bloody tears. Why couldn't control her lust? She controlled her hunger but why couldn't control herself from wanting to ride Sasuke until her pussy was numb. Why couldn't she? Sasuke was staring into her jade eyes with a cruel anger. He read her thoughts and felt a nanometer of pity for her._

_Sasuke grinned at her with his large fangs. A grin so much like a shark's."Tell how you know Karin," _

_Sakura didn't answer him right away only sobbed loudly. This was much more than she ever anticipated. This was seriously dark. This was evil beyond her comprehension. This was darkness incarnate._

_Sasuke's onyx eyes began to turn ruby red and black spirals swirled in his irises._

_"Sakura," he whispered seductively in her ear, gripping her neck harder, sending tingles down her spine."-tell me how you know Karin-" that one he had a good idea of, but he needed confirmation."-tell me why you came onto me?"_

_Sakura's sobbing ceased. Her arms fell limp to her sides and her head turned to her side, facing him. Jade eyes met onyx._

_"She is my maker and I love her." He gripped her neck harder. This time she coughed up blood. "I needed information on you and that freak." Sasuke smiled. A wide creepy one that would put the Joker from Batman to shame._

_Their eyes were still connected._

_"You will forget about the pass two hours and clean yourself up." Sakura nodded."-and you will tell your maker that Hinata is nothing but a lowly breedmate who captured my attention." Sakura nodded again. Sasuke was still smiling at her. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear._

_"-and you will never call Hinata a freak again." With that he snapped her neck and walked out of the school property. _

_Today was suppose to be a half day and he wasted the entire afternoon on her. A scowl was embedded on his pale face as he walked off the school grounds. When Sakura awoke she only wondered what happened to her aching neck and her underwear._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata wasn't home when he came so he could drown the images away with her lips wrapped around his cock or her riding him with a sped almost matching a vampire. All he had was blood. So he drank almost his entire inventory of blood bags, and even went out into the capitol for some blood whores. When he returned home and after his bathe he was met with an unsurprising sight. His brother was sitting in the chair by the fire place in his bedroom. Itachi had long raven locks that fell to his face as a curtain, he was crouched over with his elbows on his knees and a glass with amber liquid in it. _Damn, that's my good scotch._ Sasuke thought.

"Hello brother." Sasuke greeted dropping his towel and dressed himself in the blink of an eye.

Itachi sipped his drink."Brother," he acknowledged before he stood and placed the glass above the fireplace.

Sasuke felt his phone vibrate in his top pocket but ignored it."How was Australia?"

"We need to talk." Sasuke almost rolled his eyes instead he reached for his phone. It was a message from Hinata.

"About?" Sasuke muttered reading the short message.

**I'm a frnd's house wil b hom soon**

**Which frnd?**

"About your responsibilities." Itachi elaborated. Sasuke pressed send and glanced up at his brother who wasn't even looking in his direction.

"What responsibilities?!" He growled he was beginning to grow tired of his brother's incomplete statements.

"To you're childe, you remember her right?" Itachi asked sarcastically. His phone vibrated again. This time he didn't look at it right away, just staring back into a pair of eyes that resembled his so much it was almost identical.

"She turned a human girl." Itachi continued. Sasuke smirked and then looked back at his phone.

**Naruko.**

He never heard of a Naruko but as long as it was a girl he was alright with it.

**Ok. C u soon hun.**

Itachi was growing irate."Sasuke do you understand the gravity of the situation?"

Sasuke looked at his brother and smirked."You covered for me right?"

"Well, of course I did but-"

"But nothing! You covered for me. Plus I have already disowned Karin, and as the laws say once I have disowned my creation she loses her name and her status." Itachi sighed.

"You never disowned her, Sasuke." It was true he walked out on her. Screamed in her face that he never wanted to see her face again but he never went through the ritual and disowned her.

"I think its time you leave, Itachi." This was making him think about something he really did not want to. He did not want to think about Karin. Karin wasn't the greatest point of his existent. It was something he really just wanted to forget. Itachi smirked at him. His foolish little brother.

"Good-bye, brother. I hope to see you in the capitol soon." And with the whisper of the wind he was gone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The inside of the house was almost as beautiful as the what surrounded it. Naruto showed her around the massive manor, making her laugh ever so often with his antics. They took a break from the tour and rested in the sunroom. They hadn't even finished the lower flat and her feet were already hurting.

"Y-You l-live h-here by yourself?" Hinata asked as she swallowed her jasmine tea.

"Yeah, just me." He grinned at her. Naruto was a few years older than her, probably twenty two to twenty five.

"So w-why did you move to Konoha?" Naruto's smile wavered but his blue eyes never left her's.

"It was my duty. In my line of work I have to move a lot. So this move wasn't anything different."

Hinata nodded and placed her cup down before reaching for a lemon cake.

"What, m-my I a-ask i-i-is it y-you d-do?"

"I'm a highly skilled guard." He chuckled and leaned back into his chair. Naruto was at perfectly at ease around her, like you would be with an old friend you've known forever.

"O-Ok, that's cool." The slang felt so unnatural rolling off her tongue, and sounded equally so. Naruto stifled a laugh. Hinata smiled sheepishly at him and checked her sliver watch. She gasped in shock.

"Oh my! I'm late! Sasuke must be so worried. I-I have to go Naruto!" She gave him a quick friendly hug then ran out the house like a mad woman, running past his made Ayame. Naruto shook his head and continued to drink his tea.

Hinata ran like she was a mad woman. Within an half an hour she was already in front of Sasuke's house. Panting heavily she took the spare key from between her breasts and opened the door. As she entered she dropped the key in the dish and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and her dress was ruined. She pouted. Sasuke got her this dress. Kicking her sandals off she dragged herself to the upstairs bathroom. She stripped her dress of mid-way up the stairs and left it on the top bannister as she walked down the hallway. It was only Sasuke and her in the house most of the time, by now she was accustomed to Sasuke staring at her when she was naked. A blush started to come on her face. That didn't make her anymore shy about it. As she walked into the room, she gasped at the sight that meet her. Sasuke was standing in front of her, with glowing red eyes and blood dripping down his chin.

Hinata screamed so loud her throat burned. Sasuke was standing inches away from her in seconds. Moon beams making his white fangs sparkle. He held her wrist to keep her from running away. Hinata felt shock. Not fear but shock and worry. What was happening to Sasuke?

"I'm sorry Hina, this-this creature that you see. That you fear-"

"Not fear," she murmured. Sasuke rose an eyebrow but continued.

"-this is what I am." Then Hinata did something that Sasuke didn't except. She kissed him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Heyyy

Even though only I got little to no feed back on the last chapter I wanted to get this one out quick, becuase my mom's being super mean and won't let me anywhere near my own computer so I had to rush this out!

:D

Anyway! Plz review cuz I really need those :D

If you have any questions about the mythology behind this pm me!


	8. Chapter 8

_"A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go."_

:::::::::::::::::

**C****hapter 7**

:::::::::::::::::

When Sakura got home her parents weren't there. Which was expected but that didn't stop it from hurting. She loved them a lot. They sacrificed a lot to send her to school. Her parents, unlike those of her fellow students of Konoha City High she wasn't a privileged rich kid. She actually had to work for what she got. Her parents were lowly factory workers at Red Moon Inc. But in her eyes, they were the most powerful people to ever exist. After her shower and she sat on the sofa with nothing but a jersey and shorts with a platter of sweet rolls. Ever so often she would glance at her watch. She was suppose to check in with Karin before eleven o'clock.

It was 10:58.

Maybe she should call her now. Nibbling on her lower lip she stretched across the sofa for the phone on the table. Dialing in the number she pressed the phone against her ear.

It rang for a few seconds.

"Hello?" Karin's voice sounded ragged as if she was doing a very strenuous task. She heard a low moan in the background also.

Sakura rolled her eyes in a playful irritation." Karin, its me Sakura."

"Cherry-Princess!" Karin all but yelled, Sakura pulled the phone from her ear with a small smile on her face. "I think its better we do this face to face, I'll be at your house at three."

"Sure, do you even-" Karin hung up the phone on her making Sakura wonder about something for a brief moment.

How did Karin know where she lived?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Karin threw her phone across the room and lowered her fangs to a muscular abdomen that was covered with bites. The blood tasted like sake and peppermint. One of her hands was cupping the firm ass of her _acquaintance_ while the other pumped his thick cock. The man was moaning loudly and gripping her red hair. Karin pulled up and licked her lips. Her eyes stared into the violet eyes of the man's which were clouded with lust. She kissed the man hungrily and caressed his body.

"You're time is up, vampire." The man said with such venom that it sent chills down her spine. He went from horny to cold in seconds. Damn, he reminded her of someone she once loved. Karin chuckled before licking one of his abs dry of any remaining blood.

"I was growing bored anyway," he rose an eyebrow at her and got off her large bed. She threw the sheet off, exposing her body to him. Suigesti just ignored her naked form and proceeded to get dressed. He was one of those call in blood whores that she had become fond of, her usual girl was out so she had to settle for him. He turned around to pull up his pants giving her an eyeful of his well-sculpted ass. He wasn't too bad she supposed.

"I'll need my money now." He said putting on his black jacket. A shark pendant hang off his neck, his almost perfect torso was bare.

Karin smirked. _I ripped his t-shirt to shreds, right?_ Her brown eyes caught a shredded white pile of clothe in the far corner of the room. She indeed did.

"And extra for the clothes you destroyed." She nodded. She knew how the business worked. Get in. Do your job and get the fuck out. Within seconds she moved to her vanity, sheet wrapped tightly around her. Taking out a roll of bills she furrowed her eyebrows.

"How much for you again, hun?"

Suigesti sighed and rolled his violet orbs. "Three thousand American dollars, ma'am." Karin nodded and took out the money then threw it at him.

He caught it and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

"Night Vampire," with a nod he left. Karin smiled.

"Night Shark." She whispered thinking he couldn't hear her.

Vampires weren't the only ones with super hearing.

Karin glanced at her watch. She had just enough time to get ready to go to the Red Mansion.

After a half an hour she was already in the waiting room. The girl, who she guessed she was on the phone with earlier sat at a oak desk with a red and black skirt suit on. The girl was busty and had long brown hair. She had one of those headphone things that served as a phone. The girl was a fairly young vampire that was turned around the same time as she was. Except she was a full American, whereas she was only a half. Her hands moved in pale flashes across the desk. It was like seeing one of those traveling circuses Sasuke used to carry her to while the were in Europe. Interesting.

A woman came out. Simple, dull brown hair and an average body. Well-shaped and slightly athletic. Then she saw her eyes. Soft beautiful eyes. Those eyes were piercing into her's. "Karin Uchiha, the red priestess awaits you." Karin stood and ran his hands over her dress. It was a pretty, designer dress. Red matching her hair, it fitted her like a second skin. Karin walked confidently into the room, her bony hips swaying. The priestess was a busty blonde woman who wore a red tunic and a gem between her amber eyes. Her arms were bare and covered in red tattoos. Karin gave her a deep bow.

"Red Priestess," she acknowledged. The woman scoffed.

"Stand up little vampire." Karin stood but her eyes didn't meet the priestess'.

"You wanted to come for my advice? Is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"But something else has caught my attention, you've turned another? A child from my understanding."

Karin swallowed her spite. Her tongue got dry. Didn't Itachi take care of that?

"Yes ma'am...but Itachi-sama, he-"

"Is not you're maker therefore can not vouch for you."

Karin closed her eyes and licked her lips."My maker disowned my and by the laws of-"

"Those laws do not cover this. You were never disowned." Her voice was cold and sharp like knife. Cutting right through her.

"What would you have me do?"

"You mean what would I have done to you." The priestess mused.

"-bring your maker here by the next blood moon, I expect his blood on you're child's forehead or him here. You have one month." Karin left with a heavy heart and a tears running down her face. She didn't even get to ask her the question she wanted.

How was she going to make this happen by the end of the month? Karin shook her head. She had to get to Sakura's house quickly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata moaned as Sasuke thrusted into her with his true speed. He was holding back on her all the times they made love. Her hands gripped his dark hair from the roots as he suckled one of her harden nipples. Wrapping her legs tighter she arched her hips. Hinata trembled under his touch, he grunted as her walls tighten around him. Sasuke let go of her nipple with, grabbing a fistful of her hair he exposed her neck and kissed it softly before sucking it. Hinata moaned and whispered praises to him as he cupped her breast with a rough hand and gave it a rough squeeze. Her hand moved to his back, her sharp nails leaving pink marks that healed as soon as she made them.

"Hinata," he groaned before he came inside her and as if on queue she came also. Sasuke collapsed on top of her. Hinata didn't mind, her small hand rubbed his icy back. Tracing patterns.

"S-Sasuke?" She whispered, her voice cracking as a result of a very dry throat. Sasuke smirked. He had her screaming too loud and too much.

"Yes, hime." She blushed at the nickname and fidgeted under his weight. He raised his head up and rested his chin on her chest. Hinata brushed back a strand of his raven hair that fell to his face. His hair wasn't its usual gravity defying style, it fell down flat, luscious black locks. She bit her lower lip. She hoped she was the cause of that.

"W-why d-didn't you t-tell me s-sooner?" He furrowed his brows and Hinata rolled her eyes.

"About?"

"You being a-a v-v-vampire!" Even when she tried to be angry Sasuke found it amusing. Chuckling he captured her nipple and ran his tongue around it then flickered his tongue around it. Hinata moaned and threw her head back. He pulled away earning a whimper.

"It was dangerous," he murmured trailing kisses around her soft melon. His hand cupped her buttocks then raised her thigh over his shoulder the other hand balanced his weight right next to her head. Hinata was a sight to behold. Her indigo hair was spilled on the white sheets, forming a halo around her angelic face. Glowing that beautiful after sex glow she did. Must be the Nymbus in her. She looked at his hovering figure through her long eye lashes.

"Why?" She asked meekly. Sasuke didn't answer right away, instead he lowered his head to her vagina. Giving it a long lick with his moist tongue before planting a series of kisses in her inner thigh.

"-because I don't think I could have controlled myself. I might have breeded with you already." He kissed her neck and then moved to her lips. They molded together perfectly. Kissing as if it were they're last kiss. Hinata pulled away and looked at him with a confused look.

"B-Breeded with me?" Sasuke sighed before pulling out of her and falling at her side.

This was going to be a long night.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura was mid-way the second Star Wars movie when she heard an urgent knocking at her door. Rolling her eyes she set down her bag of blood next to an empty plate and paused the movie. Dragging herself to the door she opened it to find a tall, handsome guy with a blue hoodie that matched his eyes.

"Hi, sorry about this but I'm performing a survey of sorts and would like to ask you a few questions is that okay?" He had a bright smile. One that could light up the entire city. She didn't even think that it was pass midnight and a bit odd to be performing a survey. Well maybe a little.

Sakura smiled nervously."Sure!"

"Well," he stepped closer and smirked charmingly at her, arms folded behind his back."-I'm looking for a specific kind of creature. A vampire," Sakura's eyes widen and she tried to step back but he caught her upper arm in a tight grip. "-and darlin' you fit the bill." He finished and before Sakura could run away he had a vile injected into her neck.

"What a-are you?" She managed before slipping away. The man smirked before pulling back his hoodie, his eyes flashed red in the dim light of her porch.

"You're worst nightmare."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Karin placed the cigarette in her mouth and lit it with her black and red lighter. Taking a long drag she pulled it out back and the smoke exited her nostrils. Forming a cloak of smoke around her face. Sakura's house was average human dwelling. Nicely painted, white and green. Neatly mowed lawn and trimmed hedge. Karin dropped the cigarette and crushed it with her heel. She needed an outlet for the night.

She needed Sakura. She needed her kiss, her touch. Karin used her sped and was on the porch in seconds. Raising her hand up to knock she stopped halfway and when she realized it was open.

Karin furrowed her brows." Sakura?" She called out, stepping into the house. An invisible wall blocked her.

"Fuck!" She cursed. She wasn't invited in. Beating on the invisible wall she continued to cry out. Mid-way her tenth hit she saw a necklace on the ground. Karin's eyes widen. It was her necklace, Sakura won't leave it on the ground. Karin picked it up and smelt it.

"_Hunters_."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke held Hinata close as they sleep. Falling to sleep slowly, by the sweet low sound of her breathing. Hinata snuggled closer to him. He loved the feel of her soft warm flesh against him. Sasuke kissed her neck. Hinata mumbled something before batting him off. Sasuke chuckled, his hands caressing her soft curves, slowly creeping inside her thigh. He curled the hair between her legs before removing his hand to hold her again.

Nothing was going to ruin this. Not even his own protégé. His love, his obsessive unhealthy addiction to Hinata would not be endangered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leave a review for an update! I really need your thoughts to see how I can improve my story!


End file.
